1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cartridge, an filling kit, an filling device, and a cartridge.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique which uses an ink cartridge (simply referred to as a “cartridge”) for containing ink has been known as a technique which supplies ink to a printer as an example of a printing device (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-5957). Such a cartridge is manufactured by filling ink into a printing material containing chamber for containing ink. The above mentioned publication also discloses a technique in which a cartridge is reused by filling ink into a used cartridge again so as to achieve the effective use of resources.